Lost Symphony
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: Being REWRITTEN.. Please wait :  Thanks
1. Chapter 1 Observing

Disclaimer : Bleach and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

><p>Lost Symphony<p>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Chapter 1 – Observing**

* * *

><p>Author's note : Here's the full version of chapter 1. Hope you all like it. Thanks for those who review and read the preview. Please bear with me as this is the first time I write a crossover fic. Thank you and enjoy.<p>

"Talking"

**Byakuya's thoughts**

_Inner talking/zanpakto talking_

_**Sakura' s thoughts**_

* * *

><p>Snow.<p>

The elegant white colored snow.

Cold.

Freezing.

He hated it. Not that he'll that that to Toshiro, the young captain likes it very much from what he observed. Of course, it's not that he really hate it. He just can't stand it.

"_It's like Sakura blossoms." _Now, where did he heard that?

He sighs.

Of all the shinigamis to volunteer and work here in the Shinobi World, he did. No wait, he didn't volunteer, more like blackmailed – by Rukia, nonetheless. If threatening him that she'll marry the Shinigami Substitute, if he won't accept the mission was called blackmailing. Her reasons are still unknown, but one thing was kind of obvious – his adoptive sister is attracted to him. He may never admit it but, he really won't care even if she married the ryoka, as long as she's happy. But now, if there's a law allowing him to hurt the ungrateful sibling of his, he'd already sliced her into pieces via Senbonzakura, of course. But that was just a thought. Shaking his head, he moved his way to the frozen path, slowly. He's not on the rush. Being in this world for a year, he starts to get at ease. Apparently, his mission was to _scout_ and observe. Scout – as for there are reports of hollow sightings and _observe_ – as the 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, seems interested in the Shinobi's way of manipulating their energy or from what he heard from some of his travels on the watery lands of Kiri – Chakra. As of now he can count on his fingers how many hollows he had killed – 9. It appears that Hollows are rare sight on this world. Already reported what he found out, Mayuri requested to extend his mission as to OBSERVE in which, he greatly opposed. But, the 12th division captain gave him reasons as why he should stay:

"There seems to be powerful shinobi that you can challenge and –" "I'm not power hungry as Zaraki and as dense as Kurosaki that take on any challenges to get him killed." That is what he replied, and was promptly ignored as Mayuri voice another reason.

"How about women?" He glared at the captain.

"How about –" "Fine. I will extend my stay."

He said that as he had no other choice and that's where he is now. Again, in the cold, freezing, wintry land of Snow – **oh the irony of this world**_. _For some reason his foot seems taken him there. As he strides to the snow, he heard voices. Following the source, he jumps to a nearby tree and listen. The voices stop. Thinking it was just his imagination due to his none existent talking buddy, _in which his Zanpakto sneered_, he thought of getting back on the road, but he was wrong, someone shouted, clearly a woman. He rushes to where he heard it and was greeted by a gruesome sight – bodies. _Dead. _Scattered all over. A woman with pink hair,shaking a man right in front of her, was calling his name. "Kaitou." He heard. Such a beautiful voice filled with sorrow. This is the first time he heard a shinobi spoke with sadness, most of them are laced with malice or death, sometimes mockery and even happiness – **sadist**_. _He stared at the woman who was clearly crying. Tears are dropping continuously at the man's dead body while still holding his hand and squeezing it hard, as if it will wake him up. Looking around to find the man's soul, he spotted him near the tree he was perch up. He moves right in front of him, surprising the soul. He appears peaceful at least.

"I won't harm you." The soul smiled. Attempting to perform the "soul burial" the soul stops him. "Please, before you take me, can you do me a favor?" he asked looking at him. Byakuya raised his eyebrow at this but, he still nods. Happy at his answer, he looks at the crying woman not far away from them. "Don't let someone harm her. See to it she comes home safely. Please…" He pleaded. Sighing he nodded, and then perform the ritual. As the soul disappeared, he slowly approaches the crying woman until he stops right in front of her and stare at her form.

She shivered and he was shocked as she speaks again. "Who are you?" **She can see him**_._

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. Their mission was just simple – infiltrate a shack near the borders of Yukigakure, rescue the Daimyo's son and leave. But that didn't happen. Their mission – already failed as their charge was already dead. <strong><em>Right<em>.** Now after confirming that the daimyo's son is killed, they got spotted by an enemy nin that was a surprise to them. **_Not Good_. **

Now, as she and her squad running – more like what was left in her squad which consist of her – the Captain and the new recruit – Kaitou Shigeru. She knows, no, she is certain that right after witnessing those nins killed his teammates, he's now scared. She can see it. Apparently signing for ANBU was great but, now signing from it comes with a package – DEATH. Seems like he wasn't ready for that, looking at the nin right behind her, she signal for them to stop. Bewildered by his captain's order he voiced his opinion. "I don't think stopping is a good idea Taichou."

Sakura shakes her head "Listen. Go back to the village. You can go on your own right?" Shocked at what he heard, he was supposed to answer but was interrupted as a kunai was shot on their direction. Jumping from the projectile they both landed on a clearing, and suddenly surrounded by 9 Shinobis.

_Well, thought about luck. _Inner commented.

_**Shut up. You're not helping.**_

She needed to think fast, if not, _well they will die_. Not a good choice. Clearly, they had disadvantage.

9 fully equipped nin vs. 2 ANBU with limited supply of weapons = _**DEAD.**_

9 fully equipped nin with a S-class missing nin as leader vs. 2 ANBU with limited supply of weapons = _**DOUBLE DEAD.**_

_**Shit.**_ She felt helpless right now. Why did she agree of taking new recruits in this mission? Oh yes, they predicted nins as their enemies but never a S-class one. Growling, she never expected this.

_Well, expect the unexpected. _Inner noted.

Right in front of her was Hidoi Amagaki – S-class missing nin hailing from Iwa. Listed in 3 Bingo books – in Iwa, Kiri and Konoha, melee combat specialist, has a lot of jutsu in his arsenal, Escape if encountered.

_More like prayed if encountered. _

God, she didn't need Inner's constant sarcasm now. She needed distraction _so_ she can lead Kaitou out of the battle and leave for Konoha. Concentrating chakra on her right hand, she ran towards Hidoi, attepting to attack him. It seems he expected it and stood in his battle stance, but he didn't expect what she did later on – she puched the ground. Hidoi jumps out of the way while the not so intelligent nins – which was 2 was buried alive. As this was happening she shouted to Kaitou "Leave. NOW!" He hesitated at first but nods. "Stay alive Taichou." He left. "Give a little faith with your Taichou, kid." She muttered as she scans the area. So far, no enemy nins followed Kaitou. _**Good. **_Grabbing kunai in her holster, she grips it hard, not wanting it to slip. She still has 5 kunais and 3 shurikens at her disposal, she lost her tanto a while ago. With only 45% of chakra left, 7 enemy nins to kill with an S-class one, she smiled. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is 35% done as I drank another <strong>inspiration potion<strong> last night and today -_ coffee by the way _- I may update as soon as I finish a chapter or as soon as inspiration potion last.

Thanks again.

review and no flames please.

Tell me what you think about it. Thanks again


	2. Chapter 2 Reminiscing

Disclaimer : Bleach and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

><p>Lost Symphony<p>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Chapter 2 – Reminiscing**

* * *

><p>Author's note :This chapter is in Kaitou Shigerus' point of view, but will eventually goes to Byakuya and Sakura near the end.<p>

Chapter 3 is now 30% done and might be posted on friday or Saturday. Thanks to those who read this fanfic.

Here's chapter two. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>He wasn't supposed to run. A cowardly action if he may ask, but, captain orders. Running as fast as he can, he abruptly stops, he sense no one following him. Breathing hard, he looks at the direction where he left his captain. Clenching his gloved hand, he gritted his teeth. <em>It was my entire fault. I should have not come with her team. <em> He was a new recruit and has an ego that can be compared to the Hokage Mountain. A little compliment from this and that –boosted his ego well and request to be in a squad as a trainee. His squad choice – Squad 3 from Rescue and Retrieval Division of ANBU – Captain: Haruno, Sakura. He really wanted to be a medic for his chakra control was seems on par with the Konoha's 2nd best medic next to the Hokage herself, as an ANBU senior once told him right after he pass the ANBU exams. The silver haired ANBU told him about Sakura's squad and immediately joined.

Being on Squad 3 was sorta awkward. It consists of 2 women – both medics and 2 men – a long-range and a jutsu specialist with a tracking and genjutsu expert. Well, he was not that expert at taijutsu and jutsus but he knew a few. On his first day, he was greeted by his Taichou. She smiled at him and notices his new teammates smirking at him. _Odd? _He looks at his captain and immediately regrets it; her fist hit his face and was thrown for at least 50ft away from her. Groaning, he tried to stand but pain shots through his jaw. _She broke my jaw._ Holding his jaw, his teammates started to laugh. _Bastards. Now I know why they were smirking a while ago. They knew this would happen._ Not even noticing his captain was walking towards him, he still holds his jaw as if it will drop. He flinched in pain as another hand hovered over his, green healing chakra on tow. It was his captain – healing him. Seconds later his jaw was fixed. She smiled at him and notices the others were surrounding him. They all spoke at the same time.

"Welcome to Squad 3."

Right after that introduction comes next. The other medic – Chouko Himori a woman with the same height as her captain, has dark brown eyes filled with mirth and happiness, matching her light blue haired cut meticulously in a form of a boy's hair. More like Shizunee-san's hair but more boyish look. Her behavioral patters were unexpected for sweet-looking woman; she cursed a lot tying with Anko Mitarashi's vulgar language. Satorou Hitane – called her Ogre Chouko. Satorou, the long-range and jutsu specialist was a man with light brown hair long enough to be tied high, giving him a samurai like look. He's handsomeness as Chouko called him, is a happy-go-lucky guy. For he seems won't care about anything but his onyx eyes were sharp as an eagle as his aim was amazing. The last member of the squad was the most silent in their conversations – Seijaku Megami the tracking and genjutsu expert. He won't join in; in any banter his teammates start. His is red dyed eyes was sharp and cold. He thought it was Sharingan in his first glance. Matching his eyes where his dark silver hair. His voice was always on monotone but softens as he talks to their captain. Who wouldn't? Even Chouko-san has a crush on her. That doll like emerald eyes, red luscious lips, cherry tainted cheeks, pink lustrous hair reaching her shoulder blade and that sweet smile. Who wouldn't fall for her? She maybe can pack a punch as he already experienced it and can flatten Hokage Mountain with her fist but she has the best smile that he had seen. Their captain is amazing.

As the day continues, they start training his capabilities as a nin. It appears his captain already know about his chakra control and thought him a few basic healing techniques. Chouko continued to teach him for the next few days as Sakura was a busy person. Satorou taught him a few jutsus and well, Seijaku just stare at him and comment if his stance was wrong or give him advice how to conserve charka in using a specific jutsu. Even though it's only a week right after he joined the squad, their team dynamics and team work were efficient and flawless. Everything seems getting well, until that mission came.

Saturday, they were in their assigned training ground, when their team was called by the Hokage and gave them a retrieval mission. He wasn't originally needed in the mission as it was an A class only. They told him to stay and sharpen up his skills and jutsus he learned but he insist that he will come. He told them something about "Experience is the best teacher" and his captain hesitantly agreed. His captain's intuition was right, he shouldn't have come.

* * *

><p>Their mission, rescue the Daimyo's youngest son – the location of the kidnappers' hideout – Northern border of Yukigakure near the snowy cliffs of the Snow Valley. After gathering information on a nearby village they move towards their target location fast. Apparently the Daimyo's son was kidnapped for almost a 3 days before they heed help for Konoha. Travelling to Yukigakure even at the top most speed will take at least 3 weeks. Meaning the hostage is in custody for almost a month. According to the Daimyo their last contact to the kidnappers was 4 days ago, and that was all.<p>

They arrived at the said location at midnight and observed their enemies. The small cabin in the farthest part of the Snow Valley was enough to house at 12 to 15 people including their hostage. After 12 hours of waiting, they move silently. Eliminating the guards outside, they manage to enter undetected. The kidnappers were probably sleep because of the lack in movement, they move silently and come on a door that was locked. Picking the lock and sensing no danger they enter, leaving Chouko and Satorou out to guard. His captain approached their charge his lying on the floor face down. Putting her finger on his pulse, she shook her head, confirming his worries – his dead. It appears he's dead for 2 days. Sudden cardiac arrest – it seems they let him alone in the dark room not even noticing that their hostage is dead.

Suddenly, Chouko came in and shouted. "Enemy on sight, Taichou."

Startled, Sakura stood and ordered him to carry the body. He approached it and put it on his shoulder. The body is already frozen was hard to carry. When they got out the room, Satorou was already dealing an enemy. Blood splattered around the hallway they used to guard. Their deduction was incorrect; it appears as their enemies were clearly nins ranking from C-class to B-class. No other choice but to retreat, the move deeper and found themselves cornered.

The following events were a blur to Kaitou's mind. The last he remembered was his captain pulling him out and running, escaping the nins. He's scared. That nin with black hair killed Seijaku-san and Satorou-san, and beheaded Choukou-san. It scared the shit out of him. He knows his captain knew it. He's pathetic. He knew ninjas die but he never expected this gruesome. Seeing his Captain signaled for them to stop, he spoke "I don't think stopping is a good idea Taichou."

Shaking her head, she looks at him "Listen. Go back to the village. You can go on your own right?" Surprised, he didn't know what to answer. _No, I won't leave. _Resolved, he was about to answer as a kunai was shot at them. Jumping out, they landed on the clearing and was surrounded by 9 nins. His captain's face was furrowed with anger and frustration. He swallowed hard as his captain attack the seemingly – the leader of the group. He was shocked when she punched the ground and shouted at him "Leave. NOW!" He hesitated then nods. "Stay alive, Taichou." "Give a little faith with your Taichou, kid." He heard it clearly. It was enough. Enough for her to believe she's going to be fine.

And now he's regretting on leaving his captain. He remembered Satorou's last word "_Protect Taichou._" , Seijaku's eyes as he accept the blade that was supposed to hit him and Chouko's expression before she was beheaded. He needed to come back. He needed to help his captain and fast. Determination flows on his veins as he sprinted back to his captain.

* * *

><p>Arriving just on time, he manages to block a katana meant for his captain. Panting, he heard his captain shout at him "Idiot. I told you to escape!" He smiled. "I can't leave you alone, Taichou." Not waiting for an answer he attacks the nin right on front of him. His Taichou is really amazing. Fom 9 nins, 4 was left. His captain is already on limit. The black haired nin who killed his teammates was still alive. He's breathing hard his left hand rendered useless – his captain's work. Right after eliminating the nin he's battling with. He came back to Sakura and smiled. She scoffs. "Idiot."<p>

Not leaving his eyes on the enemies, he replied. "I can't just leave you, Taichou. Satorou, Seijaku and Chouko's death will be pointless if you die. I can't let that happen. That is the last thing they want. Seijaku-san will have my head if I failed to protect you."

Sakura frowned. "You should have followed my order. I'll have you punish when we arrive home."

At this statement, Hidoi laugh. "If you can live longer anyway, you might see your village."

"Looks who's talking. Apparently, my hands are still usable unlike you." Kaitou mocked. Sakura sighs. This is going to be troublesome.

Dodging.

Deflecting kunais and shuriken.

Blocking katanas.

Fighting Jutsus.

This happens for seems hours, so far 2 was left. Hidoi and another blooded nin. His captain was weary and tired as he was. _This is it. _He attacks the bloodied nin , as Sakura, attack Hidoi. Eliminating the bloodied nin, he look at his captain – she was down. On her kness Hidoi was on his was to behead her, he move right in front of him and accepted the blade, surprising both of them. As his body falls, Sakura stood up, channel the last chakra she had, shouting, she hit Hidoi on his head, cracking his skull and breaking his neck at the same time. He was dead before his body lands on the ground. Snapping out of her trance, she run toward Kaitou, crouching he began to channel chakra on her hands, but nothing came.

Kaitou, on the other hand knows he'll die. Reaching for his captain's hand, he pulled it near his lips and kissed it. Surprise plastered his captain's face. He smiles. She seemed to be saying something, his mind can't make any word, but her voice is soothing, like lullaby. With one last look at his crying captain, he slowly closes his eyes and let the darkness eat him.

* * *

><p>Someone was calling his name. He opened his eyes. <em>Wait. I was dead. <em>He looks around, saw his captain still holding his dead body's hand and crying. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything is alright. He has to leave; he can't take to look at her crying face. Moving, he found himself in the safety of a large tree, not far away from his body. He can still see his captain, and he can't help but to cry. He closes his eyes once again, and was surprise when a man with slate grey eyes and long black hair appears in front of him, wearing a black haori with another white on top. Katana was place on his right. "I won't harm you." He knew it. His presence actually relaxed him. He smiled. Grabbing his katana, he stops him and pleaded "Please, before you take me, can you do me a favor?" the stranger raised his eyebrow but nod. He looks at his captain, "Don't let someone harm her. See to it she comes home safely. Please…" He nodded again. He's happy. That was enough. He can trust this man to fulfill his promise. Tapping the hilt of his katana in his forehead, he felt light. He can now leave.

* * *

><p>That presence, she can feel that eerie presence for a while. She doesn't care. Right now, if that presence was another nin that will kill her, he won't stop him. The person she clearly promised to protect was dead. Kaitou has potential. His eagerness to learn was impressive and he's intellectual. He's dream now cut short. Still crying, inner seems quiet for a while.<p>

Again, that presence. It irritates her. Ignoring it, she focused on Kaitou's peaceful face. That presence is approaching her. She closes her eyes and squeezes Kaitou's hand. It stops right in front of her. Looking, she saw a pair of feet. She looks up but her vision was blurred because of her tears. She can see the outline of his face, he had black hair. She asked startling him "Who are you?"

He didn't answer. He looks like someone. Trying to reach his hand, she failed miserably as her body falls down due exhaustion and chaka depletion. She manages to grab the end of his pants. "Sasuke?" Then darkness filled her vision.

* * *

><p>The woman is exhausted.<p>

No, she can see him.

Byakuya sighs. This is troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter :<strong>

**Chapter 3 : His voice, Her voice**

"Why did I become a shinobi in the first place?" Sakura asked as she hug her knees. "Why are you asking me? I wasn't even born here." Byakuya replied in his monotone voice. She can't help it, she wanted to laugh. Can't contain it anymore, she laugh out loud. Byakuya look at her as if she finally lost it. But he smiled. Her laughter is beautiful, for a second, he thought he saw Hisana.

**She's not Hisana**

Senbonzakura replied " Of course she's not Hisana, she has pink hair and green eyes. Hisana has Black hair and Purple eyes. Idiot."

* * *

><p>The OCs originated on my original fic called - code: RESET that I wrote back in highschool days.<p>

Seijaku means Silence in Japanese.

Read and Review.

Thanks. The inspiration Potion is wearing off. XD


	3. Chapter 3 His Voice, Her Voice

Disclaimer : Bleach and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

><p>Lost Symphony<p>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Chapter 3 – His Voice, Her Voice**

* * *

><p>Author's note : !I tried to ruin the serious moment if this chapter by putting hinds of rumor on it. lol XD<p>

Character might appear OCC because of it.

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>She can see him.<p>

No, it's much worst – She can touch him.

The woman is still clutching the end of his hakama, as if it was her lifeline. Unconsciously he stares at her form for a second before crouching down; taking the hand out from his Hakama, scoops the woman up and carries her bridal style. She's not really his responsibility, but he did promise to the man's soul that he will see to it that she'll come home safe and he needed to fulfill it. **Because Kuchiki's never break their promises.** That was what his mind telling him. Now, he had doubts about it but, for now it's not important. He needs to find shelter; as the woman is bleeding and needed attention. Fast. He can't just treat her in an open space and the weather is quickly changing. He observed that the wind changes it direction, the clouds started to darken and the snow falls again. In the next hour or two, a snow storm is coming.

The next village is a day away from their location and he can't afford for her to die on him. He didn't know the reason why but, there's something in his mind that she needs to live. Grey eyes surveys the area and shunpo-ed away from the scene.

He found a small cave an hour and a half distance from their former location. He laid her down and notices her pale form. She's losing blood and he had to move. Taking off his scarf, he started to rip it to pieces.

_Ginrei-sama will rip your head, Byakuya ._Senbonzakura speaks for the first time.

He ignored it, and continues his actions. Right now, her survival is important. His grandfather will surely understand his actions if he explained it.

_Yes, if you can explain that you use your family heirloom as a bandage for helping a human when clearly you shouldn't. _Senbonzakura briefly wondered what is wrong with his master. Yes, he knew about the promise, but this is wrong. Maybe his silent treatment to him has gone to his master's head and he snap off? _Nah, maybe not._

Byakuya shook his head and cut her vest then rips her shirt and saw the damage in her body. He ignored his Zanpakutō's whistle, the smooth pale skin and work diligently. Wiping off the blood in her stomach, he started to clean her wound. Once done, he wraps it up with the make-shift bandages, and then looks outside. He calculated the time for the storm to come, and he got a little of 15 minutes left. Standing up, he shrugs his haori off and puts it on her then leaves to gather some wood.

A little while later, after he gathered woods, she develops a fever. As he was creating fire, she started to whimper, her breathing became labored, and she started to talk – endlessly. Cursing – he raised his eyebrow at that – shouting someone's name or rather a man's name which is clearly not the man she was holding a while ago and for some time her voice will call another name softly. As she was speaking the name she keeps on raising her hands, reaching something in her sleep. After not finding something to reach she'll drop her hands and stop. He was curious as to what the woman see in her sleep. The fever must have been giving her nightmares; yet, something in her voice tells him that he was wrong.

As the woman suffers – _in Senbonzakura's words – _he sighs and walk towards the woman's shivering form. He may never admit it to anyone – "_I know_" Senbonzakura exclaimed – he's worried about her. Crouching down, he sets his palm on her forehead to check her temperature.

_She is hot._

**Naturally, she had a fever. **

_That's not what I meant. _

**What are you talking about?** He asked.

_You're a genius right? Figure it out yourself. _

Raising his hands away from her forehead, he ponders at what Senbonzakura meant. When the answer registered in his mind, he scoffs at his Zanpakutō's idea. **Ridiculous. **He wondered why he said that. It seems Senbonzakura will not answer him, so stood up and move towards the wall and sat. He looks at his patient, exhales and closes his eyes. He had done everything he could to save her. It's now up to her.

Now, he waits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shit. It hurts. My whole body is ach – <strong>_wait, aching? She's dead right. Right? Not waiting for answer from her obviously still sleep Inner, Sakura snaps her eyes open. Adjusting to the light, she groaned loudly. She raises her hands to protect her eyes then she felt it – that eerie presence again. It seems whoever had that presence save her. "Feeling better?" a voice cuts her thoughts. _**That voice. I think I heard it before. **_Now, if she only remember when and who's voice was that. When a hand touches her wrist, she almost yelp, it's warm. So warm, she wanted to hug it. Drawing her hand down, she saw her savior's face. One word registered in her mind and Inner suddenly woke up.

_Handsome! _

She groaned at her Inner's shout. Well, she can't blame her Inner, the guy was handsome. Grey slate eyes that compliments his long black hair, lips that she is sure to be sof—_**Wait, a minute**_**.** Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the stranger. Though it appears he had saved her life, doesn't mean he can be trusted. She snatches her hand from his hold and almost groan out loud as the cold bites her skin. "No need to be hostile." His voice though it held authority, was warm. "Who are you?" her voice sounded weird and she was surprise that she just ask that. She was supposed to ask something else. Not that. Frown marred her face, she was about to ask again but stop when Inner spoke.

"_Too late, Sister… Just hope he won't notice the desperation on your voice."_

She visibly flinched at that. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she cautiously looks at the stranger's face for an answer. Sensing her dilemma, he answered honestly "Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I made a promise to a man." He replied. Immediately, a black haired man with azure colored eyes came to her mind_. __**Kaitou**__._ A single tear left her eye, and then a hand shots through her face and wipe the single tear. "He wanted you to be safe." He continued as he stares at her. The way his eyes would look at her, makes her shivered. But she can't do that, so instead she just stares back, not looking straight to his eyes but focusing on the way light would flicker on his black hair or the way his hair flows stunningly.

It seems like eons have passed before Byakuya, remove his hand from her face and look away. He stood up and move away from her. Can't stand the silence she asks "How long?" "3 days" She tried to sit but her stomach hurt so badly. Holding her stomach she notice the bandages hugging her form, looking at Byakuya, he simply nods. "I can't take you to the nearest village as you are losing your blood. I took you here and treat you, though I am no best at these kind of work, I did my best to stop your bleeding wound." He stops then look outside "The storm had passed if you can travel now, I can take you to the village for more medical attention. It is just a day away." She thought about it. "No, all I need is to restore my chakra and then I can heal myself. I am a medic."

"Very well."

And that's the last time they spoke to each other. Well, not literally.

* * *

><p>She was hungry, thirsty too and she now notices that she is naked. Her top only, by the way. The ground is rough and hard it makes her back shout for pain. She just sighs, trying to ignore her hungry tummy, dry throat and aching back, she looks at Byakuya –he's a strange man. She can't feel his chakra, not that she's bragging or anything but she's good at sensing Chakra. If he was cloaking it, he was really good. But the eerie presence that she can always feel around him told her that she's wrong. All living things, even some non-living ones have chakra, but clearly, he doesn't have a tiny bit of it. Trying to sit, she grips the haori right in front of her to prevent from falling – as she was naked – and successfully sit up. She was about to speak when her stomach growls. Shyly, she looks down to conceal the blush tainting her face. She can't look.<p>

Suddenly, a strange looking treat was shove on to her, not having much choice she look at Byakuya and raises her eyebrow, clearly asking. "It's all that I have in me. I can't leave you alone, so I never had a chance to gather food." He shoved it to her again, and nods at her. She hesitantly, reach for it, and take one. The brown colored treat that was shape as a – _**Well, what shape was this?**_** – **She stares at it.

_**Tree?**__Nope. _Inner answered.

_**Ah, a flower**_**. **_It has hands and feet, Outer. I don't think that's a flower. _

_**Not that it matters, I'm hungry.**_Then she took a bite at the strange looking treat and hope it will not taste strange. Well, it tastes quite good. Nibbling on it, she looks at Byakuya, who seemed fascinated by her actions a while ago. A small smile was plastered on his face. "Wakame." "Hm?" Did she hear him right? Seaweed? But it doesn't taste like seaweed. "Wakame Ambassador." He speaks again. "Huh?" Clearly not understanding what he said. "That treat is a Wakame Ambassador shape."

Ah, so he just answered her question on what shape it was. Wait. Wakame Ambassador? Seaweed Ambassador? She chuckled at the thought. What kind of treat was that then? She laughs. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to laugh. Her whole squad was killed and she can laugh right after it. Tears forms in her eyes, the treat lays forgotten on the ground as she cry. Hugging her knees, she cried silently. Byakuya's eyes soften and gently pat her head, comforting her. "Why?" He raises his eyebrow but he didn't speak. "Why did I become a Shinobi in the first place?" Shrugging, Byakuya replied "Why are you asking me? I wasn't even born here."

She can't help it. She just laughed then cried and now, she wanted to laugh again. He was really a strange man. Can't contain it anymore, she laughs again. He looks at her as if she finally lost it. She was crying a while ago and now laughing. But he smiled. Her laughter is beautiful, for a second, he thought he saw Hisana.

He shake his head.

**She's not Hisana**

Senbonzakura replied "Of_ course she's not Hisana, she has pink hair and green eyes. Hisana has black hair and purple eyes. Idiot_."

* * *

><p><strong>On the next Chapter<strong>

**Chapter 4: Shinobi and Shinagami**

"Now, you're speaking like Neji." She said in a – a matter-of-fact-tone. He scowls. "Stop comparing me to humans that I haven't met and won't even dream of meeting them."

"Now, you're like Sasuke. A Bastard. "

**Wait, did he say something wrong?**

_For her, you did. _

* * *

><p>For those who didn't know Wakame Ambassador – search it in google 'coz I can't explain it in words how to describe it. LOL XD. No, I'm serious I can't explain it.<p>

Byakuya and Senbonzakura might be OCC, so forgive me.

It was rather short because I'm planning for the next chapter to be quite long.

About Byakuya's Scarf according to Bleach wiki, it was actually as Senbonzakura said – a family heirloom. It was passed down from generation to generation and was given to each Kuchiki family head and said that it can buy 10 mansions in that scarf alone.

Well, that's all for now.

Read and review. No flames please. See you all in the next chapter!

**Next update**: Most likely next week, as I was still writing Like a Wind's chapters. Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4 Shinobi and Shinigami

Disclaimer : Bleach and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

><p>Lost Symphony<p>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Romance/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 4 –Shinobi and Shinigami**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Another chapter done. Wow, I can't believe I can write and update this fast. Thank you to those who read this fic. I really appreciate it. I know Byakuya is a little OOC for your liking but I really can't help it filling him up with emotion that rarely seen on manga/episodes of Bleach.

Well, here you go!

"Talking"

**Byakuya's thoughts**

_Inner talking/zanpakto talking/thoughts_

_**Sakura' s thoughts**_

* * *

><p>She is worried. Maybe, sending her apprentice was a mistake.<p>

No, she should trust Sakura. This was not her first retrieval and rescue mission. She's been in this line of work for 2 years.

_Nothing to worry about._

Dismissing the heaviness of her heart, the Gondaime Hokage of Konahagakure continues work. After what seemingly, hours she felt worried again. There is something wrong. The last time Sakura communicate with her was a week ago. And she remembered what she had said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Scanning some papers, Tsunade wasn't on the mood of doing paperwork. With a bottle of sake an arm shot away, she stops as a slug lands on her head. She sighs. She needed to tell Sakura, to stop making her slugs land on someone's head. Grabbing the sake bottle, she asked not even bothering to take the slug off her. "What is it?"_

_The brown stripped slug, hops down to her table and look at her. "Mistress, told me to tell you that they have found the Daimyo's son." She smirks when she heard that. "But, they had found him dead." She froze. __**So, he was dead**__. "Sudden cardiac arrest, 2 days ago." Nothing else to say the slug stares at her waiting for a reply. He dismissed the slug for she had nothing to say. Her mind is now focused as what he will say to the Daimyo. _

Now, she's regretting it. She should have replied.

If they have found their charge dead, all's that's left was to carry his body back. And that's mission successful, though only half successful. If they did succeed she should have sent her a message that it was, or a message saying that they are on the way back to Konoha. Rubbing the temple of her head, she sighs and think.

Assessing the situation, they might have encountered some difficulties. They are in Snow Country, miles away from Konoha. Ignoring the sudden skip of her heart, she continues her work.

Maybe her message was only late.

Worrying won't do anything and guessing the reason didn't make her feel good.

Groaning.

_I needed sake._

* * *

><p>Right after she calmed down, she looks at him, seriousness surfaced her face. "What are you?" Raising an eyebrow, he clearly wanted her to elaborate her question. Though, he already knew what she meant. But playing innocent might help.<p>

It didn't.

"I mean you have that presence, but it's not chakra." **Ah, so she can feel my Reiyoku. **He already expected that, as she can see and touch him. "The way you say – you promised a man – It's Kaitou I'm sure. But you haven't met him in Konoha, right? And clearly you're not from here either as you said a while ago that you're not even born here." He can't help but to smirk. Her level of intelligence is remarkable. "The way you said it," she continued. "It feels like you're saying you were not born in Yukigakure, but it actually means you're not born from this world. Am I right?"

He's impressed. This woman was intelligent, for a short period of time she had already guessed everything right. He won't lie to her. He thought about it for two days when she was still unconscious. After all, right after this he can erase her memory. So for now, he'll tell her. It's much better than speaking to his Zanpakutō, which was giving him a silent treatment for quite some time. Also, if he does talk, it felt like talking to himself.

He nodded to her. "Shinigami."

Well, she seems shocked at this. "So, I'm going to die?"

**I guess, I spoke too soon. **"A while ago, I had the impression that you're remarkable for a human being. It seems your level of intelligence is going deep down."

She was angry when she heard that. "Are you implying I'm stupid?"

It appears that she's a little short tempered. "Well?" she asked annoyed.

_A little is an understatement._ Senbonzakura corrected.

He's regretting his decision now. He sighs, there's nothing else he could do. "If you were to die, I should have leaved you there, bleed to death."

"Why?" her voice wavering. "I believe I had given you the answer a while ago." "Why?" she asked again. "Kuchikis never breaks a promise." He answered. "That's it?"

He was startled by the question. **Was it?** He wanted to answer yes, but he wasn't sure about it. In the end, he didn't answer. He saw her sighing. "Why?" she asked again, irritation laced her voice.

"I… don't know." That was the truth, he really didn't know. Maybe Senbonzakura is right; he should not have helped her.

_I'm always right._ His Zanpakutō mocked.

But, he is Byakuya Kuchiki – the 28th head of Kuchiki Family and the 6th Division Captain, he should have known the answer. He can kill hollows, arrancars and beat the shit out of Kurosaki but a girl with pink hair can do this to him.

This is confusing.

**What is happening? **He groaned, this wasn't part of what he expected. He sighs again for the umpteenth time. He's been doing that a lot when he met her. "Troublesome" he didn't know that he said it a little louder for her to hear. She chuckled. He raised his eyebrow at that.

**What is funny?**

_You, Byakuya. What is happening to you? _ Senbonzakura answered.

He stares at her for the real answer. She chuckled again. "You speak like friend of mine." **Ah. I see. **He mused. "He says "troublesome" in every sentence." She continued. "His name is Shikamaru." Wait. Now that he thought about it, he never got to know her name. About to speak again, he stops her by raising his hand. "Your name?" he asked.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she meekly replied.

**Ah. **_"It's like Cherry Blossoms."_** That again. Where did I really hear that? **His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice. "What do Shinigamis do? Is it like, you know." She stops and looks at him. He didn't reply. He wanted her to explain what she meant. "Well, I read some things about shinigamis. And according to books you had list of people who will die." He nods, wanting her to continue. "So, if you had the list of people who will die, were you the reason why they die?"** What? **"What I mean is, did you stage their deaths, so they can die on time?"

"No." he simply answered. Her deduction is stupid. "We don't kill humans; we let the fate works for them."

"Now, you're speaking like Neji." She said in a – a matter-of-fact-tone. He scowls. "Stop comparing me to humans that I haven't met and won't even dream of meeting."

"Now, you're like Sasuke. A _**Bastard**_. " He flinched at her choice of words.

**Wait, did I say something wrong?**

_For her, you did. _Senbonzakura snickered.

* * *

><p>The continuous knocks on his window, wakes a certain blonde ninja. Opening his eyes, he looks at the clock and groans <em>1:09 am; <em>he was still on Lala land if that certain knocks didn't occur. He's on his way getting the biggest ramen of all when it disappeared suddenly, and was replaced by a window. Another knock wakes him up. Muttering profanities to the person who disturbed his dream, he got up from his bed and look at the window. There, he found his sensei on his window sill still knocking. Walking towards the window and opening it, cold air slapped him awake. He opened his mouth to talk but his sensei speak "Hokage tower. NOW." Then he disappeared.

_Odd? Hokage tower at this time?_ Dressing up, he muttered "Maybe there is an awesome mission for us today?" Jumping out of his window, he ran towards the tower.

When he opened the door leading to the Hokage's office he was greeted by Yamato, who look at him, as he enters. Sai, who was standing near him, gave him a fake smile, he saw Kakashi already in there, Shizune and the Pervy-Sage was positioned right behind the Hokage. Only one person is missing. Sakura. _Doesn't she have a mission today?_

"What is this about Baa-chan.?" He whines.

Instead of shouting at him, Tsunade just stares at him. This day is really odd.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquires no orange book on his hands. He knew there was something wrong, when he was called to go to the tower. The way the hokage's eyes turned hollow means one thing: his student.

"I called you here about Sakura." His suspicions were correct. "A month ago, I assigned her team to a retrieval mission. Nothing dangerous, A-class. " All of them listen. "The last communication, I had with her was 2 weeks ago. "

Kakashi doesn't want to listen anymore. He didn't want to know what happen but, he can't escape. He look at Naruto who was about to explode any second, Sai seems unaffected by it and Yamato just nods at him. He's nervous of what they will found out.

"A message was delivered by a carrier bird a while ago," she stops, looks at Jiraiya and nods. It seems the Hokage will have a breakdown. "Sakura's team was found dead." He continued for Tsunade. "They have been dead for 2 weeks."

Naruto was shaking, they can't blame him, Sasuke already left them and now, another teammate of him disappear. "Naruto, calm yourself." Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder. "Calm myself! How can I just calm down, right after I found my other teammate is dead!"

This time, Tsunade stood up and shouted at him "Who said she's dead? BAKA!" They were stunned. So, Sakura isn't dead. They all let out a sigh at the same time. "A group of ANBU found her teammates dead bodies but they never found Sakura." She crosses her arms. "There is a high possibility that she's alive or worst she was captured."

"Send us so we can trace her. I'm sure Pakkun will –" "That's our problem, Kakashi; even the ANBU who found Sakura's team is having a problem tracing her. It's like she disappeared from this world."

"You said that she may be captured? By who, Hokage-sama?" Yamato finally speak.

Tsunade sighs and looks at them. She sits and rubs her temple. "A few sightings have been reported to us, for the past few weeks, about a certain Uchiha, travelling with 3 more nins near the border of Yukigakure." Jiraiya responded.

Kakashi was shocked by this. This was more complicated than they thought. Wait, that means. "Your assumptions are correct, Kakashi. Sakura's team was in Yukigakure. " _Well, shit. _That answers him.

"Who's that Uchiha, Hokage-sama?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

><p>She breathes. Maybe comparing him to people she knows was really bad. Or maybe the last comment was. Well, he's not really a bastard as Sasuke, but the way he answered her questions pissed her off. She was still hungry, cold and thirsty and not to mention her life was shitting her. And she was sure he's insulting her.<p>

Now, after the bastard comment, they decided that a walk to the town would be better than stare their asses off in that awkward cave.

Silence.

_Wow, I never thought silence would make me deaf. _Inner shouted. _Talk to him. Or I will. And you will regret it._

_**Fine, I'll talk. **_

From the corner of her eyes, she looks at Byakuya. She pouted, how could that man have long eyelashes? How could he be so beautiful and handsome at the same time?

_**Life is really unfair, ne Inner?**_

_Talk to him._ Inner urge her.

"So, how… Um…" she bit her lip. She doesn't know what to say.

"If we keep this pace, we'll arrive at the village before dusk." He speaks not even looking at her. His steps, graceful and flowing like a river. _**He's really like Neji.**_ The air of authority in him, the way he move, similar to him, not to mention that calmed face even surpassing Uchiha Itachi. She might have only seen the Uchiha once, but she can tell from his face back then that he was calm for unknown reasons. Not that she cares anyway; it's been 4 years since that happened. But now that she thought about it, he might be a full resemblance of Itachi. She already dismiss the idea of saying he's much like Sasuke but remembering what had happened between them, she shook it off her head.

She's in a deep thought, that she didn't even notice Byakuya, slowed his pace and walk side by side with her. She yelps when a cold hand touched her. Turning around she find Byakuya's face near her. She swallowed and stared at him. His voice cuts the silence that passes through them "Pardon me." His left hand grabs her waist, pulling her close to him, the other one on the back of her legs. About to ask what he was about to do, he scoop her up and carried her bridal style. "We'll arrive much faster in this." And then, everything went blur. Not having much choice, Sakura, hold on to his neck and pressed her herself to Byakuya's chest.

_**Was that mint?**__**He smelled nice. **_It makes her dizzy.

_Yeah, he does. _

She looks up to see Byakuya, hair flowing swiftly behind his back as his grey slate eyes focused mainly on the road they're taking. The way light flickered on his eyes, ached her heart for some reason that she wanted to cry. Maybe this part of him was the resemblance that she had been looking for – the similarity to Sasuke. She wanted to touch his face, caress it like there's no tomorrow. Or kiss his lips until they bruise or – She shakes her head to dismiss the thoughts before she got the guts to really do it.

Thinking that she might be crazy, makes her wanted to cry in frustration. Clearly, they just met and now she was some sort of animalistic fan girl that wanted to touch him.

_**Must. Not. Touch… **_she mumbled in her mind. Inner was not amused.

_Outer, look at him. _She heard her Inner order. She ignored it. _His eyes were not like Sasuke, his are more deep and incased with emotion._

Wait, did she hear that right? Was that really, Inner? Since when did Inner become like this? Instead of giving a vulgar comment about comparing him to Sasuke, she calmly says that. Maybe she's really crazy. Having your squad killed right in front of you or the fact that she almost died must have come off her head. Shifting a little to be comfortable, she didn't even notice Byakuya stiffened.

She didn't know that the person she was thinking about was thinking the same.

Well, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter:<strong>

**Chapter 5: Just A Kiss**

"I don't know what is happening." he told her the truth. "All I know about you, was you're a human," he touches her face "a short tempered woman, a Shinobi to the core, nothing else." He caresses her face lovingly. She leans in his touch. Looking at her lips, he unconsciously wet his own and lean down, their foreheads touching each other "Do tell me, what is happening, _Sakura_." Then he kisses her, surprising the shit out of her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...<p>

Next update must be on next Thursday, We're going to visit my grandma, though I can bring my laptop there, I can't really concentrate on my Grandma's house for unknown reason. Kinda Creepy but the place is where I always spend my childhood.

So see you next Thursday or even Saturday.

Read and Review.

Thanks Again.

~2008roseelixir


	5. Chapter 5 Just a Kiss

Disclaimer : Bleach and Naruto are not mine.

* * *

><p>Lost Symphony<p>

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno and Byakuya Kuchiki

**Romance/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 5 – Just a Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Byakuya here is in the epitome of OCCness. Sorry…

Ah. Nothing else to say… Enjoy.

**EDITED : 11-03-11 - Corrected wrong spellings and some Grammars. Also added some details and such.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

**Byakuya's thoughts**

_Inner talking/zanpakto talking/thoughts_

_**Sakura' s thoughts**_

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the small village, the residents turn their heads to them not surprise that strangers will pass at their village once again. But what surprise them, was the woman, a rather petite one with shocking pink hair, wearing a white haori too big to her liking and a man, with features that make any woman swoon – in short – handsome. Plus the fact that the woman had bruises and wounds and the handsome man has a katana located at his right hip. After much inspection on them, they continue their daily life as the new comers spells trouble.<p>

The 2 simply walked inside and Sakura bowed to everyone who looks at them. They both knew that the villagers were wary at them, due to their appearance but they just ignore it for the sake of their purpose inside.

Their first stop – clothing store.

Clearly, a haori, big enough to bury her alive was not Sakura's choice of clothing, not that she didn't appreciate what Byakuya had given her, but she really wanted real clothes. His haori was sleeveless and can't protect her much in cold, and she's quite freezing. So when they entered the village, she asks directions for a clothing store, much to Byakuya's disappointment. He voice his opinion about she had to be check by a doctor first but she just ignore it and walk towards the direction of the store. Not having much choice Byakuya followed her in a sedate manner, as she almost run at the sight. Sighing, he suddenly remembers something, but disregards a little later as he saw Sakura enter the shop. It was too late anyway, to tell her that they don't have money.

It's not his problem, even though being sympathetic was out of character as he was a Kuchiki, he can't help took pity at her. He shredded her only clothes when he treated her not thinking it might freeze her. He can see in her that she hides that fact to him for reasons he can't really decipher as she was as open as a book. He can see emotions pass by her face but he can't understand her reasoning as much as he thought about it. Now that he can think carefully, having her out of his range, he'd been doing things entirely not using his head. Perturbed but not showing it he followed her inside; he'll confront her later about this. He really didn't like to be taken by surprise.

He hated it.

* * *

><p>When she enters the store, she was greeted with warm air from the heater. Her freezing status disappeared as the heat kiss her cheeks to warm it. She gave out a satisfying sigh as her cold skin starts to warm and her clattering teeth stop. She didn't seem to notice it at first but as far as she's concerned her freezing status go unnoticed by Byakuya. He didn't inquire her about it; just stare at her which was odd as he was concerned not while ago.<p>

Shrugging it of her mind, she explored the place and was upset by the fact that the store had limited amount of clothes.

Limited, civilian clothes.

Ugly, limited, civilian clothes.

Sighing, she doesn't have much choice, right now, she'll either freeze to death which she didn't want to, or choose to wear these clothes and be warm. She'll choose the latter without any hesitation, and also she wanted to return his haori.

_**He doesn't look cold at all. I wonder why?**_

_He's dead remember. _Inner answered. _A Shinigami. _

_**Oh yeah. But why people can see him?**_

_Don't ask me, I'm not him! Ask him yourself. _

In deep thought, she didn't notice Byakuya already entered the shop. He was automatically surrounded by women that were neither her age or older. The owner – a young woman in her late 30s, her black hair cut short and with Brown eyes, asks him questions that nearly suffocated Byakuya. This is one of the reasons he hated being seen by humans. Most of them will bow on him like he was sort of God. The first time he had done such thing was when Mayuri told him to mingle with the Shinobis. It irked him to do such frivolous and ridiculous thing but the 12th division captain won't take a no as an answer, defeated he let his presence known for a while.

He suddenly shivered as he remembers what a young woman had done to him on a hotspring resort back in Iwa. Shaking head to forget such memories, he walks toward Sakura, much to the women's dismay. Shooting Sakura a heated glare, they were ignored as the woman with pink hair was so focused on whatever she was thinking. Raising an eyebrow at her, Byakuya now had the chance to take a good look on her. For the past few days she was pale due to her injuries and looks much like a zombie. Her face seems soft by now that he want to touch it. No poke it, especially her forehead. He never got a chance to do that to Rukia as he is maintaining an image to her. But she's not here so he can poke her. Wait. Did he just think of poking her?

_Yes, Byakuya. Yes, you did. _Senbonzakura replied.

**I did not. **

Though not shown as he was wearing a mask, Senbonzakura rolled his eyes and didn't reply. His master is now in a big trouble as big as the lands that stretch form the 1st to 80th district of Rukongai. That was the only Western Part. He'll add the other districts later if Byakuya did something stupid again. He sighs, there's nothing else he can do. The woman is capable of making his master do something that not only unacceptable as a Kuchiki and a Shinigami to the point he'll even do the most stupid tasks for her safety.

His master is sick.

Love sick.

* * *

><p>No one speak one word as they jump through tress. Four ANBU nins move in a lightning speed as they move silently. Though the silence was deafening, even the most loud-mouthed nin in Konoha did not dare to speak. They needed it. The thoughts of what had happened inside the Hokage tower still play on their minds.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_Teme, might have Sakura-chan?" Naruto recovered from the initial shock. _

"_Is it confirmed, Hokage-sama?" It was Kakashi. He still can't believe that Sasuke would be in Yukigakure. Maybe Itachi was there? Again, his suspicions were correct as Jiraiya speaks._

"_Itachi was sighted there along with his partner – Hoshigaki, Kisame." _

"_We had to rescue Sakura-chan!" If Naruto can shout even louder, he would. Sakura's in danger and he needed to help her. If he only had joined her division, instead of Reconnaissance and Information Division of ANBU, he might have helped her. He joined that division to find Sasuke, now that there's a chance he'll see him, he won't let this opportunity disappear. Gritting his teeth, he looks straight at the Hokage's slumped form. Worry marred her face and the age lines are visible at the moment. Their used to be young and youthful Hokage – as what Maito Gai would say, now looking old and weary, because of her missing apprentice. Sighing, Tsunade found Naruto's stare convincible at the moment. The way his eyes would glint hope and faith ease her at the very least possible. "I'll give you four, a mission." No one speaks. "Mission: Rescue Haruno, Sakura. IF any Uchiha was on sight, engage only if necessary. Escape if battle can be avoided. " Naruto was about to speak but Tsunade cut him off. "No, Naruto. This mission is only to rescue Sakura. If she is really a captive of Sasuke, grab her and leave. I don't need an Uchiha that is bitching about being dragged home unwillingly. " She eyed each one of them. Naruto specially, she knows it was hard, not to ignore Sasuke after all this years. He became an ANBU only for that sole purpose. Kakashi, on the other hand was in his mission mode. _

"_What time are we leaving, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Before dawn. You have approximately 3 hours to prepare." Tsunade nodded to them and they disappeared except for Kakashi. _

"_If Sakura is…" he trailed off, not liking what he's saying._

"_Then, just let her go home at least."_

Kakashi was disturbed by the fact that Tsunade seems lost her hope at Sakura. The Hokage's job must have been taking so much stress to her.

They have been travelling for 3 days non-stop, they would likely to arrive at the Southern Yukigakure's border in 2 weeks tops.

He just hoped Sakura is still very much alive and well.

* * *

><p>Clad in very comfortable clothes, with a matching wool scarf and warm sweater, Sakura felt rejuvenated though she can't still use her chakra. And even they had some troubles a while ago concerning money; they manage to snag themselves – more like Sakura – a decent pair of clothes. She already returned Byakuya's haori and they were now on the way to the village's doctor.<p>

Mischievous grin was on her face as she looks at Byakuya. And it makes him uneasy. Shifting, he looks away from her. He already knows what that grin means.

"Ah, being pretty really had advantages."

Irritated, he answered "I'm not pretty."

When the women inside the shop found out that Byakuya had no money to buy clothes, they all offer him help. Shoving clothes here and there, giving out cash to him and such. Even offered to stay free at some woman's house, so while Byakuya was busy fending them off, she manage to get herself a dress of courtesy of the "kindness" they given and leave Byakuya alone. And boy he was pissed.

Faking a I'm-not-believing-you face, Sakura, put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from giggling, but in the end she let it out.

Sighing, Byakuya just ignore her and move along. "Instead of being so happy about what happened, there are more things to be done and that includes of the poison inside you."

She stops laughing instantly.

A while ago, Sakura found out that her chakra levels are still low. It turns out she was poisoned and told Byakuya that it might be the reason she suffered from fever. The poison slowly blocks her chakra points until it closes temporarily until the poison was drawn out of her system. They told the doctor about Sakura's situation but he can't help her, much to her disappointment. There was no medic-nin in the village that can extract the poison, and the next village was a week away from there.

"Her wounds are healing perfectly." He said, while checking Sakura's stomach wound. "May I ask where did you get the bandage?" Sakura look at Byakuya. "It was a scarf."

"Ah. A high quality one, such a fine silk it is. Never seen one before." Amazement flashes through the doctor's eyes as he touches the ripped scarf.

She shots him a look of confusion. "It was a family heirloom." A gasp was heard. He turned to look at the doctor, that was looking back and forth at them. He merely smiles at him then continue bandaging Sakura. She on the other hand, didn't speak. Her surprise face is enough. He can see that she was confused at this, he was too. Byakuya didn't know what really happened at that time. He was aware that ripping it was a big mistake but a part of him never regretted it. Long ago, he would die first before someone can make him remove the scarf, but now it doesn't matter. He always feels power and dominance every time he wears it, now for him it was just an object that had done its purpose – as a bandage.

And that is not good.

Sighing, he can't help but wonder why. For the past few days he's been having difficulty of answering simple questions.

**Simple questions**.

Not to brag or anything but he is quite an intelligent person and making decisions was not that hard, but when his with Sakura, his brain is always in mess and he can't think clear enough. What is with her that made him like this? What is with Sakura Haruno that he – Byakuya Kuchiki, was reduced to a nurse/bodyguard to her?

What is it?

* * *

><p>Since they left the doctor, Byakuya was eerily quiet. It creep her out but at the same time she can't help but admire him. Long eyelashes kissing his skin, pointed nose that was like sculpted to perfection and those lips enough to make her drool. She sighs, why oh, why she always ended up loving a man, way out of her standards. She stops. <em><strong>Did I just said, loving a man? I did not love him right?<strong>_

_Yes, Outer. You said it. I told you he's hot. Way hotter than the Teme or even Teme's older brother!_

_**You did know that you compare him to Itachi, and you sounded like Naruto, by the way.**_

_You're the one who compared them first. 'Bout the calmed face thing, remember? And Sasuke's a Teme anyway._

_**Oh, yeah.**_

Inner smirked. _Hop on him!_

_**WHAT!**_

She can see it now, her inner jumping joyously at her snide comment. Sometimes she wished that she had her gone.

_HEY! I like, rescue you so many times before!_

_**Whatever.**_

She had other things to think, more important than her Inner's ramblings. Like why did he sacrifice his family heirloom and save her? She knows if she'll ask him that question he won't answer it. Back in the _cave of awkwardness – _as Inner called it – he said he didn't know. Sighing, she gazes at him again. She really wanted to know. The sudden feeling every time he looks at her, the loud thumping of her heart when he was standing close to her and that urge to kiss him, touch him and do things, children weren't allowed to do. Maybe Inner was right, she's in love with him. She thinks again. Realization hit her hard.

No, she's lusting over him.

_**What the hell!**_

She looks at him again. Eyes following his every move.

His distant look is obvious enough that he is thinking something, something deep, and something that she might be involve. Determination flows in her veins. She'll find it out. No matter what. She stops walking, but he didn't notice it at all.

_**Maybe he's thinking really deep.**_

He's arm shot away from her, when he realizes that no one was following him, he look back and saw Sakura stopped.

Something is bound to happen.

"Byakuya-san?" he manages to hide his disappointment when he heard her formal call. Disappointment? He didn't know why. Another question was added to his growing list of unanswered questions.

"What is this?" she continued not even looking at him, staring at the ground. "Why do I feel like there are butterflies fluttering in my stomach when I'm with you?"

"You ate butterflies? That's disgusting Sakura."

She looks at him then shouted. "Hey that's not what I meant!"

"Finally."

"Huh?" Innocent emerald eyes stare at him. Those eyes must be one of the reasons.

"I want you to look at me when you're talking. Am I the ground?" she shook her head. "Are the people staring at us more interesting than me, who you are clearly talking?" She didn't answer.

"To answer your question, I don't know." He moves towards her closing the distance. "I don't really know." he told her the truth. "Uncertainty and confusion. That is all I know." Closing his eyes, Sakura digest everything he said. He's telling the truth, his eyes, those eyes are burning her, at the same time freezing her. Yes, uncertainty with confusion. Not a good combination, and its' mind fucking them. She hated it and loving it too. For a reason she can't comprehend.

Eyes, grey slate eyes stare at her.

"All I know about you, was you're a human," he then touches her face "a short tempered woman, a Shinobi to the core, nothing else." He caresses her face lovingly. She leans in his touch. Looking at her lips, he unconsciously wet his own and lean down, their foreheads touching each other "Do tell me, what is happening, _Sakura_."

Then he kisses her, surprising the shit out of her.

In the middle of the village, ground covered in snow, villagers gaping at them and a man with spiky black hair with red eyes seething with anger witness Sakura got her first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter:<strong>

**Chapter 6: Sinners**

"Just for tonight, you're not Shinigami and I, a Shinobi. Just for this night, we can be the same."

"Sinners, that's what we are. Destroying the balance of nature, breaking rules and laws and defying the God, yes we are Sinners, and I don't care what might the future would be because of this."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 done!<p>

I'm sleepy. I just arrive at my grandma's house and it's so freakin ot here. I can't think. I miss my dog so much and when he saw me, he jumps at me and licks me. Hehehehe.. Anyway, the next chapter will be post after 2 weeks. Thanks for reading

Read and Review. No flames please. Thanks


End file.
